


Shady Lady...(Luck).

by mindcomber



Category: Cat Ballou (1965)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A wild rose amongst a thorny bunch!





	Shady Lady...(Luck).

A sweet talkin' girl child. Takin' a walk on the wild side.  
Woe is me. (Not such a catastrophy.)  
No catawalling. No wallowing in self pity. For this bold kitty!...

A Vision of pure loveliness. Not lost amongst the masses.  
Place your bet's. (She's no alley cat!) Trick's 'n treat's.  
Square dancin'. Top's Indian dancin'.  
Some suitor's (Don't quite suit) this swell. Turnin' fiesty catty gal!  
Hold up in the ole homestead. Cat's feelin' frisky. (Sneakin' 'n spoonin'.) Future plan's risky...

Gun totin' Indian country. Aint no place for a real lady.  
You pay's your money and takes your choise Cat honey.  
Reeling from loss. Turnin' cross.  
Anger ensues. (Cuttin' losses) Nothin' to loose.  
A troubled trail. Turnin' high-tail. Givin' all she's got. (Don't wail!)  
Sure knowin' what to do. Comin' right on through...

The sweetness that once shone. And came to light. Now become's a blight.  
That demure dame. (Turned devious) A plotting genius!  
Ambition's advancing. Risk takin' 'n chancin'.  
Reelin' 'n stealin'. Keep your nerve. (Don't swerve) Focus on what she deserve's.  
A hot chase. Against time to race. Savin' face.  
Pay day pay's off! Now who's left to eat their word's and scoff?  
A kitty to really count on. The one (And only one!)...

Wide open country lies a waitin'. She'll sure be wantin' a stake in!  
Ridin' straight 'n hard. (No hold's barred.)  
Trick's of the trade. She's got it made!  
Dressed to kill. Cheap frills 'n thrill's.  
Femenine wiles. From the sweetest girl child.  
Givin' all she's got. Never loosin' the plot!...

No hangin' noose. Free! Loose!  
Turnin' tail. Hittin' the hard trail.  
Love lost. Along her wayward way. (And yet) Perhaps found someday?  
Outlaws one 'n all. The final word from from a velvet voice. (A hell of a hullabaloo) Yahoo!!!

Epilogue:  
Leader of the pack all along. The weak became the strong.  
The backlash lies beyond. Going for a song!...

The End.


End file.
